She Smiled
by phioneXxX
Summary: "I want you to promise me one thing." Blue said, her voice starting to fade along with the rest of her strength. "Anything." Silver said. "Stay strong." Blue whispered, tears appearing less and less often. "I will." Silver said, breathing out a puff of fog into the chilly air. She smiled. "Now."


**A/N: This is a two-shot I wrote for Silver's birthday. The next part will be posted... as soon as I finish it. Which will be in the next couple of weeks. I have a lot of ideas swarming around my tiny little brain. ^.^ I know it's quite dark but this idea came into my head and I just had to write it. (^w^) I posted this on WattPad on Silver's ACTUAL birthday. But I only recently got a fanfiction account. So this is why I'm posting it now. :) OK ONTO THE STORY.**

**OOOOOH YEAH. BTW, This is one of my first stories :) I hope you enjoy. :D Hopefully I'll write some more. I'll be starting Year 8 this year so hopefully the homework won't be piled on too quickly. So then I can write ^.^ No flamers please.**

**disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. the manga, game or anime. IF I DID THE ANIME WOULD HAVE ALL THE BADASS MANGA CHARACTERS INSTEAD OF THE CURRENT ... Unique? CHARACTERS. **

She Smiled.

Part 1

The weather for once was not harsh high up on Mt Coronet. The snow was not falling as thickly, and it was possible to see the person next to you. Four people decided to take advantage of this. A brunette teenager stood high on a cliff. Snowflakes fluttered down from the sky and softly landed in his spiky hair. His pokemon trained behind him, but he did not command them. He knew they did not need his guidance to get stronger. Instead, the brunette watched two others from a distance.

A young red headed boy sat next to a girl with long flowing brown locks. They were close together and seemed to be talking, unaware of the brunette's watchful green eyes. But the boy was not watching the two to pass the time, he was watching them to keep them safe. He knew something was about to happen, he didn't know how he knew, he just did. Something inside him, some called it intuition, was telling him something was about to happen, something that would change everything, change it for the worse.

Suddenly the girl shoved the red head to the side. The red head looked shocked, his silver eyes open wide. The green eyed boy was confused and prepared to get down to the two as fast as possible by returning all his pokemon to their pokeballs except for his orange dragon like pokemon, which he called over.

**BANG**

A sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the mountain cliffs and a bullet whistled through the air. It pierced the girl directly in the middle of her spine. She crumpled to the ground, frozen in the position she was in when she was hit. The red headed boy was frozen in shock, his silver eyes showed fear, but also confusion. His senses came back to him all at once and he started to rush to the girl's aid. But someone else had beat him too it.

The green eyed brunette had knelt down next to the girl. The red head quickly ran and knelt down beside him. Uncontrollable tears were streaming out of the girl's sea blue eyes, glistening once they hit the cold ground beneath her. Her words sounded choked, but the two boys understood her.

"Green..." She whispered, looking directly at the brunette. The brunette, now known as Green, put his finger over her shaking lips and shook his head.

"Don't speak, it will only mean more pain." He said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Thank you for keeping your promise. And..." She said hoarsely, forcing Green to move his finger away from her paling lips.

She smiled.

"I love you." She whispered, then winced. Green was right when he said speaking would mean more pain.

Green gazed into the shaking girl's sparkling eyes. He nodded and a rare smile appeared on his his face while a single tear slid down his warm cheek.

"Pesky girl..." He said, barely audible. She giggled, or what you could call a giggle due to the current state she was in. The girl moved her gaze to the boy on Green's left who had been staring at the blood stained snow beneath the girl blank eyes.

"Come closer Silver..." The girl pleaded. The red haired boy's head shot up and he seemed to snap out of the trance he had been in. Green moved out of the way and over to the other side of the girl in order for Silver to get closer to her.

"Silver... Thank you... You were the best brother in the world you know..." She said. Silver looked at her, her face getting paler every minute that passed. It was obvious she didn't have much time left.

"Don't say things like that Blue! You're not going to die! You can't!" Silver cried out, placing his hands on either side of Blue's face.

"It's going to be okay Silver. Green's here. He'll protect you. You don't need me." Blue said trying to calm the red head down.

"I do need you! I need you Blue! Don't leave me! Please!" Silver begged.

"I don't have any control over that Silver. I don't want to leave you, but I believe my time is almost up." He face got even paler and her sea blue eyes grew dimmer.

"But Sis I-" Silver whispered.

"Shh Silver. Before I go I want you to promise me one thing." Blue said, her voice starting to fade along with the rest of her strength.

"Anything." Silver said.

"Stay strong." Blue whispered, tears appearing less and less often as she started running out of fluid.

"I will." Silver said, breathing out a puff of fog into the chilly air.

She smiled.

"I love you Silver." She said happily.

"I love you too Sis." Silver said back, but with tinge of sadness in his voice as he knew this might be one of the last things she ever said to him. She shored her gaze once again, back over to Green who was now on the other side of her. Behind him was his Aracanine. She looked into his green eyes, then back into Silver's silver ones.

"Hold my hands." Blue requested. Both boys each took one of her hands. Then she spoke her final word.

"Now."

Green reluctantly signaled to his Aracanine with his free hand. It looked at it's trainer as if in confirmation. Green nodded. The Legendary pokemon walked forward slowly, claws poised. It towered over Blue but instead of being afraid.

She smiled.

"I love you both. Stay strong. Goodbye... Forever."

Aracanine plunged it's claw straight through Blue's heart. She screamed in pain and her sea blue eyes widened and her pupils became extremely small. She gripped the boys' hands in desperation and sweat drenched her face. She took in a sharp breath and all colour drained from her face. Her hands lost their grip and fell to the ground.

She was gone.

Aracanine had already taken out it's claw and walked back over to it's trainer. The dog like pokemon looked at it's master and whined.

"It's what she asked us to do." Green said, almost like he was reassuring himself of his actions. His Aracanine nodded as in understanding and returned itself to it's pokeball. Green turned his attention to Silver.

Silver was looking at his sister's limp body lying in the blood stained snow. He suddenly looked up, his eyes cold and hard.

"Why?!" He demanded.

"She asked me too. She was in too much pain and needed to be put out of her misery." Green replied tartly, all emotion drained from his voice and expression.

"We could have saved her!" Silver fought back.

"No. We couldn't have. The moment that bullet made contact with her spine it was all over." Green said, his voice still void of emotion.

Silver got up and walked over to Green. Green stayed completely still, even when Silver punched him in the face. Silver went to punch him again but Green caught his fist mid strike. Silver growled and went to kick Green in the shin but Green let go of Silver's hand and dodged out of the way. Silver let out a cry of frustration and charged toward Green. As soon as Silver was close enough, Green kicked him the chest and sent him flying into the mountain wall. Silver crumpled to the ground and started to shake violently. Green slowly approached Silver and held out his hand in an offer to help him up. Silver glared at Green and shoved his hand away while getting up himself. He stared directly into Green's still emotionless eyes.

"You killed my sister. I can never forgive that." He said fiercely. Silver walked stiffly toward a cave entrance, glanced one more time at Blue's unmoving body. His expression softening at the sight of her. Then he kept walking straight into the darkness of the cave.

Green stared into the darkness of which Silver disappeared into. He shook his head and sighed. He looked over at Blue's body and his expression, just like Silver's, softened at the sight of her. He moved slowly over to her and called out his Charizard. He picked Blue's cold body up and held her in his arms as he climbed onto the orange dragon. He stared at her angel like face and leaned in and kissed her frozen lips. He pulled away from her and said under his breath,

"Goodbye Blue..."

Then he flew off into the snowy skies embracing the dead body of the girl he loved and lost.


End file.
